moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adamant Host
Adamant Host is an Alliance Heavy RP militia/adventure guild, with an immersive d20 roll system for combat, social, and loot scenarios. The guild also offers a competitive ranking system, mentoring to new RPers, and has a dual division structure. Adamant Host endeavors to protect and provide for Azeroth in any way they are able, it's members are noble, good natured and diverse both in and out of character. The Host travels where needed, temporarily taking up bases all over Azeroth, but never staying in one place for too long. Under the command of their Chancellor, Ellaesanne Anu'Kal and co-founder, General Terion Edgesworth, Adamant is about to embark on their most exciting adventure, seeking new members to join their cause and spread their influence from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms. History Adamant Host began as small group of like-minded individuals who wanted to use their skills to help and protect those who could not do so for themselves. Since then it has grown into the ever expanding coalition that it is today, members working tirelessly to provide food, shelter, medical attention, arms, protection, and hope to anyone in need. Their adventure begins in the Twilight Highlands, looking into strange reports, after all this time, of dark activity.... Events As Adamant Host grows, time draws nearer to embarking on their first offical campaign. due to launch in the beginning of October 2016, Adamant faces looming threats. Will Azeroth be changed for the worst, without a single soul to know otherwise? Can the Host stop the forces that work to undermine every good dead ever done? Delve into the past, see history with new eyes, and hold the weight of the future on your shoulders! (Don't miss the guild's first ever campaign, join today!) Structure Adamant has a dual division structure, appealing to the militant mind and the free thinkers. Amongst their best are veterans, mentors, artisans, the wise, the youthful, and the repentant seeking a better path. Divisions Adamant Host consists of the following two divisions: The Militant Host is the guild's militia, source of strength and frontmen in our endeavors to protect. This division often appeals to the military mind, the veterans, and the stalwart fighters. Their values are honor, loyalty, and the pursuit of justice. The Adamant Consulate is the guild's humanitarian division, focusing on our medical, diplomatic, and magical endeavors. They are the free thinkers; valuing freedom, peace, and wisdom. Recruitment Recruitment standards for Adamant Host include an OOC (in game) and IC (in game) interview. Recruitment has been standardized and trained to every member of the Consulate, so every one is asked the same information. Upon officially becoming a recruit of Adamant Host you will be trained in the guild's d20 system, guided in making your mini character sheet, and then finally inducted as a full member in your assigned division at the initiation ceremony held every Friday. Members are expected to follow the 'golden rule', be respectful, listen to the officers, be involved, and in general - have fun. There is no uniform requirement, it is advised that members wear a guild tabbard to all events unless directed otherwise. While we generally expect members to be punctual to an event they signed up for, we understand that life happens and just ask that all members of Adamant Host do their best to communicate when they cannot show to an event they were supposed to attend. For any other information, the guild site for Adamant Host has all the information on our d20 system, loot rolls, and other crucial information on how the guild functions. Questions? Contact Ellaesanne, Terion, Alilyre, or Taintedfaith! For the Alliance! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds